Yume Hana
by death cherries
Summary: Hidan and Konan are sent to Konoha to lure Kyuubi away from the village..but if it's one week, who knows what can go on in one week? Lemon, spoilers, freaky people, language, some violence and IN PROGRESS [HiKo]
1. Mission

Yume Hana

Hello again everyone! Finally back after a VERY LONG time of not writing I hope I didn't lose my touch at writing fics… so here we go! In this story, I decided to turn my attention towards the Akatsuki. So I hope you enjoy the following story of my latest creation: Yume Hana! (I plan on getting back to my later works ASAP)

* * *

Chapter One: Mission

* * *

He looked up into the sky; the dark shades of blue and black were now becoming a slight bit green. Dawn was approaching, and Hidan decided he should return to the inside of the Akatsuki hideout. The morning chill was seeping through the dark, red cloud patterned coat and Hidan could feel some of his steps shivering, tweaking almost.

"Shit," he spat. He hated how he had to wait till his partner, Kakuzu, was done collecting money during the late evenings. Especially when Hidan known that his money hungry companion had a habit of staying out a bit too late just for the sake a simple single coin worth almost completely nothing.

"That bastard," Hidan cursed again, "it's starting to get frickin' freezing out here." He had stayed out all night just waiting for Kakuzu to return just so that Hidan could chastise him and lecture his sadistic friend on turning to the Jashin religion and rituals, or maybe for special occasions, eye out the pretty girls from certain villages they were sent to.

Hidan, if anyone knew him as well as Kakuzu, was always famous throughout the Akatsuki for praising his god, Jashin. His savior. His only belief. But asides from being the holy person one would think he is, Hidan did have slight secret; he loved to look through the dirty pink books of naked women and occasionally eye a breast or two while strolling along a village with Kakuzu. He would make the same crude comments as all men would, "Oh, I would so bang her," or "She's hot, but she would have to take my 'Pipe Test' to see if she passes or not." It would be comments like those that would change the minds of people that just knew him for two seconds.

But for now, while dawn was starting to come alive, Hidan was busy thinking about the Hokage of the Konoha village. He had heard from certain people that it was rumored that Sannin, Tsunade, had breasts the size of melons. Closing his eyes, he envisioned himself gripping tightly to soft skinned, large breasts like those. His imagination didn't run too long since he was pulled out by the sounds of approaching steps.

Hidan opened his eyes and saw one familiar, yet mysterious member of the Akatsuki; Aoi. He grinned, "Hey, Aoi!" he called gesturing a hand curling his way, "C'mere, sit by me for a second."

Aoi rolled her eyes, and moved her blue tresses off her shoulders and walked right up to him. She looked at him for bit before asking, "Shouldn't you be inside? Someone will see you here." Hidan chuckled a bit.

"Aoi, we're Akatsuki! No one is gonna fuck with us." He then cocked a brow to her, "Ya' dig?" Aoi's eyes trailed off to the side in almost apprehensiveness. Even though she was part of the Akatsuki, she was one of the shyest you would ever meet. Hidan looked up at her and noticed that her hair was a mess. "Where's your flower?"

"I lost it," she replied quietly, "I was busy collecting some things for my new specimens but I guess the wind blew it right off." Aoi then held out the collected grasses, herbs and flowers she had gathered as proof in front him. Hidan gave a sigh then stood up and stretched, "You know, you should just wear those flowers you picked."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"These are not the right kind of flowers for wearing."

He glanced over at them, "They look alright to me," he said.

Aoi looked up at him with tired eyes, "But you don't understand what they mean."

"Alright then," Hidan said stopping, "tell me what your flower meant and what these mean." Aoi looked up at him then down at her flowers.

"Well…" she began slowly and shyly, "Lilies represent spring, something new…and, purity." Aoi looked back down at her flowers, "These…these are poppies. They represent death, vengeance and…impurity…these are known as violent flowers." Aoi then looked back up at Hidan, "That's why can't wear them."

"Hunnnh? Flowers of death?" Hidan repeated, "Isn't that we Akatsuki are supposed to represent? Clans are supposed to fear us and be all paranoid about when our next strike is going to be." He then picked two slender poppies out of her hand and put it in her sapphire colored hair, " See? It looks good on you." He then started back to walking off, but Aoi had paused awhile to remove the flowers, then went to catch up to Hidan.

* * *

"You're late…yeah," Deidara greeted as he saw Hidan and Aoi come through the entrance of their hideout. The blonde Akatsuki member was leaning on the walls and watching them, "Our leader was looking for you, where's Kakuzu?...Yeah."

"Hasn't returned yet," Hidan replied, "still out collecting money I guess." Deidara then gave a large sigh, then looked over at Aoi.

"What about you?...Yeah," Deidara asked as he glanced over to Aoi, "You done with your own mission?" Aoi gave a meek nod and packed her collection into her back pouch hidden in the darkness of her coat.

"What's the next mission?" she asked with almost impatience. Deidara then stood up and walked over to the two. Opening up his bag, he took out a small scroll and handed it to Hidan.

"Good luck on your mission! Yeah!" Deidara exclaimed with an almost laugh-tone in his voice. Then with a _poof!_ a large clay bird appeared. With a wave, Deidara jumped onto the large fake fowl and flew off.

Hidan and Aoi had remained standing in their same spots and then gave small smiles to each other. "Well, let's see what it says." Hidan said as he unraveled the scroll and read the legible text. Aoi leaned a bit close to Hidan's arm to get a closer look and when both had read the last sentence, their jaws had hit the floor.

* * *

"Ahh, Hidan, Aoi, have you read your latest mission?" their leader's shadowy figure asked as it turned to them.

"Yes, but-!" Aoi began but was cut off by Hidan.

"What's the big fuckin' idea of Kakuzu not being involved?" he snarled, "Not that I have a problem with Aoi or anything, but why did you pair us up?"

"Well," their leader began with a sigh, "Kakuzu has just reported that he won't be coming back for a while…"

"That **bastard**!"

"So I decided since Aoi always spends her time here working on her latest creation I think that you and her should have the next mission of luring the Kyuubi." As his shadowy figure was about to leave Aoi spoke up.

"But what about if anything should happen? Kyuubi is considered the most dangerous of all and being inside the body of a boy that doesn't know how to even control it, what should we do if it gets out of hand?"

"That's your problem," the figure said to them before fading out, "I mean, you are an ex medical kunoichi that matches the Sannin Tsunade. You should know how to paralyze and seize the opportunity when you see it coming, don't you?" To this Aoi remained quiet then nodded her head.

"Understood." She replied.

"And Hidan,"

"Yeah?" Hidan replied with annoyance in his voice.

"If comes down to be necessary….you might have to find a way to take out that Kyuubi if Aoi is unable to do any healing."

"Sure…" and with this, the shadow figure had faded off. Looking at each other for a few seconds then giving a nod off, both Hidan and Aoi headed out of the hideout in direction of Konoha.

* * *

Well, I'll be honest with you all…I don't really know what the blue haired girl's real name is, but I decided to call her Aoi just cause her hair is blue and I say so…yeah I'm that low. Also, if you haven't gotten too far in the Naruto series then I guess you have been spoiled. Hurray. R&R because I do plan on continuing this, bitches! 


	2. One Whole Week

Yume Hana

Sasorichyan here again fools! Despite my constant attention being diverted to Deviantart and Myspace, and some erks and flukes, my short goal is to work on this story more often as possible. And if all of you are still wondering who the hell Aoi is…I have a suggestion for you: READ THE DAMN CHAPTER SCANS. And also, I called her Aoi cause we don't know her real name yet and for now, I'm just calling her that…eh, whatever.

Chapter Two: One Whole Week

* * *

One whole week. One whole week in Konoha. The thoughts made both Hidan and Aoi sick. Being back in a preppy village was as fun as taking the most emo shinobi to the most gookiest party. In other words..this sucked. Hidan looked up into the still morning sky as they walked, a whole week with Aoi in Konoha. He would've liked to give his opinion on the idea, but to face the facts, he didn't know anything about her at all to complain about the situation. All that he knew was that she had come from a village, was a medical kunoichi, and had the second highest chakra level next to Kisame. Still, as all men would think or wonder, he wanted to know what was she like.

However for Aoi, she was thinking of something the near total opposite. She knew Hidan was a religious perve, Jashin worshipper and sadist for pain. But also, her own personal dark thoughts were clouding her mind and kept bouncing back and forth. On and off. On and off.

"Hold on for a second," Aoi said as she tugged Hidan's sleeve to make him stop.

"What is it?" Hidan asked as looked over to her.

"It's Konoha…isn't it?" Aoi blinked for second, " The village knows that they harbor the Kyuubi so I'm guessing defenses must be pretty high." She looked up at him.

"Ahh, that's right. Trying to keep the Jinchuuriki safe huh?" Hidan grinned then looked toward the northern direction, "So how do think we should get in? Henge into other villagers?"

"I'm not so sure about using other villagers. They always check for identification cards. Even turning the leaves here into cards won't really help much." Aoi then thought for a few seconds then finally came up with an answer, "Konoha villagers."

"Ugh, pose as one of _**them**_?" Hidan responded with a tone of disgust. But then he sighed, "Well I guess it can't be helped, can it?" Forming the most simplest of seals, Hidan and Aoi had transformed into common townspeople of Konoha and continued walking straight for the village.

* * *

The large of gates of Konoha stood open and Hidan and Aoi continued making their way in until a voice stopped them.

"Hold on there!" The two Akatsuki members turned to see a spike haired shinobi walk towards them.

"Is there a problem?" Aoi asked with sheer calmness.

"Afraid there is," the spiky haired ninja replied, "we've gotten word that Akatsuki ninja's have been spotted around big villages like Suna and here. And we've had problems with them before."

"Oh really?" Hidan asked as if pretending to be interested, "Is that so?"

"That's right. It's best if you just remain safe in the village for now. Hokage sama doesn't want any civilians leaving the village. Chuunins and above only I'm afraid."

"Well that's alright," Aoi replied with a false smile, "I guess we'll stay in the village more often now, thank you for the information." And with a clack of her heel, both of the unsuspected Akatsuki members walked right through the entrance into the Konoha village.

"Alright, so far so good." Hidan commented as they walked through the bustling streets.

"Let's just weed out the Kyuubi and get it over with." Aoi replied, "Just being in here…it's making me feel weird." To this Hidan looked over to Aoi and stopped for a brief moment.

"Hey…Aoi."

"Hmm?"

"Let's get a room." To this Aoi's eyes widened.

"Huh?"

"Well, we will be staying here for a while." Hidan began, "So for the moment, we should check in someplace." Hidan then turned around and walked into the opposite direction.

"Hidan wait!" Aoi called walking over to him, "We are going to get separate rooms, right?"

"Only if the price is right," Hidan replied.

"What do you mean by _**that**_?"

"Well since Konoha is pretty popular, lots of other ninja's tend to visit each other's villages, towns and resorts. So, they charge a large bill. Even if it's for one person."

"I never knew Konoha's room owners could be such big assholes." Aoi remarked as they walked to a hotel called 'The Pink Blossom'. There, a very sleepy looking woman greeted them.

"Iiirashaiimassee!!" she screeched in a tired voiced, "Two for two?"

"Yes," Aoi replied quickly.

"How long?" the woman asked as she wrote it all down and calculated it on her abacus.

"One week." Hidan replied. After a series of calculations and self talking, the woman finally showed them the total price.

"Hai, total comes out to be exactly seventy hundred and five thousand ryou yen."

"**WHAAA?!**"

"How is that even possible?" Aoi asked as she snatched the paper out of the owner's hand, "Is that even possible?"

"What gives?!" Hidan yelled.

"Well you see, this **is** a high class place I'm running here you know." The woman replied as she lit a cigarette.

"Tell me how this place is considered to be _high class_." Aoi remarked with a tone of annoyance.

"Well, you see," the woman began as she puffed out a smoke, " It's sixty hundred thousand per person, times by how many days you stay. Which is, five hundred thousand. Annnd! Including fine dining, luxury room, our wonderful bath house and room service." The woman then adjusted her kimono a bit and leaned toward Hidan, "We're also known here for our **fine** selection of any movie. _**Any**_ movie, sir." Hidan could feel himself grow a bit excited.

"Any movie you say?" He asked and the woman nodded. She then chucked her cigarette and walked away from the service desk.

" Shall I show you to your rooms?"

"On second thought," Aoi began with a slight bit of red on her face, "we're sharing a room." To this the woman clapped her hand to her cheek.

"Oh my! I didn't know the two of you were here on a sort of honeymoon! Had I known I would've added special things for you two!"

"N-n-no!" Aoi and Hidan replied with tinges of red on their faces, "It's not what you think!" But to this the woman then gave another clap to her face.

"Oh I see now! Privacy week! Wanna get away from your feuding families, huh? Don't worry! Lot's of young couples come up here on their weekends for a bit of the 'Love Nights'." The woman then made a cute smirk, "You can bet you're not the _only_ ones here with that."

To this, both Hidan and Aoi thought best not to say anything until they had arrived into their room where they can finally plan without a crazy sex obsessed owner hanging about.

* * *

"Here is your key," the woman said handing them their key, "now if you need anything, there is a ribbon you can pull on in one of the wall closets and I'll send one of the maids up to tend to your needs."

"Err, thanks," Hidan replied as he opened the door with the key and walked in the room with Aoi. Shutting the door, their transformation had finally reached it's limit and _poof!_ ed back to themselves.

"Geeze that woman is crazy!" Hidan groaned as he laid his scythe down on the floor next to their large floral patterned futon. He then stretched, "Hey, Aoi, let's sleep right now, huh? Whaddya say?"

"Sleep with you?" Aoi asked wide eyed with a blush.

"That's not what I meant!!" Hidan replied with pink glowing on his face, "What I meant was that do you want to sleep for now and later on tonight we can go and look for the Kyuubi together?" Aoi thought about this for a minute, but as she looked around the room, there was no other futon or mattress for her to lie on.

"There is only one futon here," she said quietly with a blush, "a-and s-so where will I sleep?" She then looked over to him waiting for what he would say next.

"Uhh, well.." Hidan began slowly, "this thing is kind of big, so I guess you could lie next to me if you want. That's if you want!" he then looked back at her. Both of them were silent for a moment. Until Aoi finally spoke up.

"Do you promise you won't try to touch me or do anything dirty?"

"As a follower of Jashin, do you think I would stoop to something that low?" Hidan asked red faced. Both already knew the answer. Aoi then got up and slowly went to the door. Locked it, then came back to the futon next to Hidan.

"Okay now," she began, "you promised that you wont do anything." Hidan then sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I promise." He then turned over on his side so that his back was facing her and that he was looking at his scythe.

"Okay…" Aoi said slowly.

Hidan heard some buttons popping and what seemed like clothes being softly tossed to the ground, should he see?

'No dammit!' he thought to himself, 'I promised I wouldn't do anything stupid! Wait, no…Touch! I just promised I wouldn't touch her…well, maybe just a peek. Yeah, that's it…a peek. Didn't promise that I wouldn't peek or anything like that.' Hidan slowly moved his head back, slowly, ever so slowly he was gonna cop a look.

While Aoi was busy brushing her hair with closed eyes, Hidan saw what all men would probably give to see. A woman in just her tight white tank top shirt and tight white panty shorts. But underneath those he knew the goods were just calling out to him.

'Goods? Dammit!!' Hidan quickly and soundlessly turned back to face his scythe. He was beginning to breathe hard. His heart was beating loudly and he could feel himself get excited. Yeah. Aoi was something else.

"Oh just stop shaking, will you?" Aoi said as she lay next to Hidan, "Honestly! It's hard to even try to fall asleep if you're going to keep shaking." Aoi then put her hand on his shivering shoulder in hopes it will make it stop. It did, but then Hidan could feel his heart skip a few beats. Now just being near her, in one room, for one whole week, would feel impossible. Soon Hidan began hearing the thumps in his head instead of the clock ticking on the shelf where it stood. It felt like it would be eternity before he would turn or move even.

Finally, after what seemed to be forever, Hidan began slowly falling asleep. His heavy eyelids falling, his strength to keep them open weakening, he was being succumbed into a darkness of slumber.

* * *

Haha, bitches! Planning to continue later on tonight since I spent most of the day writing children stories..well I wouldn't really call them that anyway..BUT! R&R and I shall continue my beautiful creation. Don't worry lemon seekers! I guarantee things will start to heat up in the next chapter!! Until then, SPRING TIME OF YOUTH!!


	3. Dinner for two, Party of two

Yume Hana

Kay, there is gonna be some lime or fluff going on in this chapter. Soft stuff so far, but it gets good! (If you all get my meaning!)

Chapter Three: Dinner for two, party of two

* * *

It had gotten quite dark while the two Akatsuki members slept soundly. Moving here and there, Hidan and Aoi had napped peacefully since there arrival in Konoha. But now, after something that seemed to be nudging Hidan in his sleep, he then woke up. Slowly raising his body off the floor, Hidan stretched out his arms and his back to adjust himself. Wearily looking about and groping around in the darkness for a light switch or lamp button. Anything that will turn on the lights.

After bumping into a few things, Hidan had finally found a light switch. But after seeing how the dark Konoha village was starting to become illuminated, he thought best if the lights just stay off. Soon Konoha was a beautiful luminated village of white, yellow, pinks and blues, all sorts of soft shades. Even the dark room they were in was starting to become slightly illuminated by the outside lights. Now Hidan knew why this hotel was pricey. He then looked over to the sleeping Aoi and a dirty thought entered his mind.

'Should I kiss her?' he thought. Hidan then walked over to her and kneeled next to her. Hidan could smell the sweet scent of her perfumed by flowers. Man was the smell arousing and seductive to him. How could such a shy, yet determined and innocent girl be such a seductive temptress? Unable to resist any longer he went in for a kiss. Feeling her lips against his for the first time, they felt so soft and luscious to him, as if he was kissing a flower…if he knew what kissing a flower actually felt like.

Finally, a new feeling of experimentation came on to him and he slipped is tongue between the delicate flesh of her lips. Exploring her mouth for a few seconds he finally found her tongue. Hidan decided he should at least stir her to waken so that at least, he could have some fun. Finally, allowing his eager hands to explore, the made there way to Aoi's breasts. How perfectly molded her breasts were, even under something as tight as the white tank top. Then they traveled lower. When they had come down to the slit of her crotch, he trailed his fingers up and down feeling on how warm they were.

Aoi moved a bit in her sleep then opened her eyes slowly to see who was making such sensual touches and kisses to her. But she saw Hidan she immediately jumped back. "Hi-**HIDAN?** What are you _**doing**_?" her face was becoming hot and bright pink.

Hidan chuckled a bit and leaned back feeling quite pleased with himself, "I just wanted to get you up. But…" he then gave her a look of sheer enjoyment, "I didn't know how, so I decided that would be a good start."

"You could've done something else, you know!" Aoi exclaimed still blushing mighty brightly. She quickly grabbed her coat and immediately began putting it on in such a hurry. "S-so, we're gonna get Kyuubi now?" she asked as she was buttoning up.

"Well," Hidan began as he looked outside the window, "I was thinking of something else."

"Oh?"

"Well, since it's night and all, let's get something to eat." Hidan then looked at her, "Whaddya say? Sound good?" Aoi looked at him, unsure if he was planning on sticking to the mission their leader had assigned to them this morning. She was beginning to wonder if he did take missions seriously with Kakuzu than with someone like her. A female.

"Hidan…" she began, "we…we're just going to eat…and that's all?" She looked back at him hoping he would give a correct answer that she expected.

"Yeah. Just a quick bite. That's it and nothing more." He then gave her a look of promise but Aoi still wasn't so sure.

"Alright," she said finally, "a quick bite and nothing more. I'd like to get this mission done and get it over with already. If we stay here for too long some of the Jounins or ANBU might find out about us." Forming the simple seals of transformation, Hidan and Aoi then took the form of the villagers that had entered and now headed out the room.

* * *

Walking out on the night lit streets with Hidan made Aoi kind of nervous. She was beginning to wonder what else he might do next. Alright, she had to admit it. She did enjoy that kiss and his touch, but he was a pervert! Who knows what else he might try to do next? Take her to the alley and strip her? Not likely, she could take him on. After all, she wasn't just a medical kunoichi, but she did know a good amount of Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Genjutsu was her greatest strength of all. Still, Hidan must've had something to counter with anything she tried to use. Maybe it was some sort of-

"Aoi? Hello? You there?" Hidan asked as he waved a hand in front of her face. "Hey! You listening?"

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking about something. You know, just silly me." Aoi then tapped her head. But then she glanced at a shop that soon made her stop walking. Hidan then stopped too and knew instantly why. There they were, standing in front of a flower shop that said 'Yamanaka Hana'. Hidan then gave a smile.

"You wanna go in?" he asked. He was trying to stall some time so that they could spend the night out together, like some sort of date. He also knew that she wanted to go in.

"Oh no, we really shouldn't. I mean, I'd like to but-"

"C'mon, lets go." Hidan said taking her arm and walking her in, "You know you wanna go in see all the pretty flowers and all."

"Welcome to Yamanaka Hana!" a cheerful voice greeted. A tall blonde haired girl in purple hopped over the front desk and walked over to them, "Looking for something special?"

"I just wanted to look at what a collection you have over here…if it's alright." Aoi replied as she looked over some daisies and camellias. The girl nodded then looked over to Hidan.

"What about you? Anything you looking for?"

"Uhh, I guess." Hidan admitted as he walked over to the most familiar flowers he knew, roses. "Could you tell me which one is good for first dates?" He then looked over to see if Aoi was listening, then he looked back to the blonde haired girl, "They're for her, ya' see?" the girl then nodded then pointed over to the white roses.

"You see those? The white roses? This flower allow you to express **tenderness and love** to the person loved. So if you wanted to tell her how you feel, but can't, these will usually help." The girl then picked up a red rose and held it in front of him, "Red roses. They're an instant to understand. They declare your love with flame and most of all, **passion**." Hidan looked over to the red and white roses and began picking at them until he was stopped.

"How much do you like her exactly?" she asked and Hidan gave a look.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, "Isn't the color and type of flower already a meaning?"

"Not really, quantity usually explains how much though." The girl then gave a laugh, "A single flower has a meaning itself, but pictures are worth a thousand words. You understand a bit?" the girl then began searching through how much to would make a good bouquet. "I think twenty one would be a good amount for you." She then handed Hidan eleven red roses and ten white roses. "Both these color represent unity. And giving someone twenty one flowers means you're dedicated to the person."

Hidan then took the bouquet and quickly went over to the counter before Aoi would turn around and ask if he was ready to leave. Paying the girl thirty two thousand ryou yen, he put the bouquet behind him and asked if Aoi was ready to leave. Aoi replied with a yes and they both left the flower shop. While walking for just a little bit, Aoi asked if Hidan he was bored by the long wait.

"No," Hidan replied with honesty, "but, I'm glad we stopped by." He then pulled out the bouquet and presented it to her. Aoi was stunned for words and her cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Oh Hidan!" she exclaimed, "They're beautiful!" Without thinking she jumped up and hugged Hidan. Finally realizing what she was doing, she slowly let go and blushed even brighter, "Sorry," she said as she fingered the bouquet, "but thank you. This, this is a really nice gift." She then gave him a shy smile.

"I thought you might like it," Hidan replied as he placed an arm around her slowly as they walked, "but to be honest, I don't know much about flowers." Aoi blushed and leaned close to him with her arm around her.

"It's alright," she said with dreamy sigh, "it's one of the most nicest gifts anyone has every given to me." While they walked, Hidan began to wonder what Aoi had meant by saying it was 'one of the nicest gifts anyone has ever given'. Was there someone before that like Aoi? Did they do the same thing too? Was he just repeating an act? Aoi looked up at him and wondered what he was thinking. "So where are we eating?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Whatever you feel like eating," Hidan replied, "Yakiniku, ramen, dango, noodles, rice dishes, you name it." Aoi looked up at the night sky as she thought about it for a second.

"Well…how about something simple? Yakitori and takoyaki? Sound good?" Hidan then gave a smile.

"That sounds fine by me." He replied as they walked around looking for a cart that sold takoyaki. But to their dismay of walking around for a while, there was no cart that sold takoyaki. "Man this village is weird." Hidan said finally. Aoi looked around and walked in front of a small building that seemed to be a bar. Looking over the menu taped on the outside window she scanned the list and found takoyaki and yakitori.

"How about over here?" she asked pointing into the entrance. Hidan blinked.

"Aoi, this is a **bar**." He pointed out.

"So?"

"You don't mind eating here?" and Aoi shook her head. She then took his hand and Hidan began walking in with her, "Well, as long as you're okay with it." They went in and searched for a seat at the counter. Hidan then tapped the bell, and ordered two rounds of yakitori and takoyaki each. While he was giving out orders, Aoi looked through the menu on the side.

"How about some sake? And sashimi too! Ahi sashimi please!" Hidan thought his jaw would drop to the floor.

"You sure you wanna drink too?"

"Sure why not? I'm feeling in such a good mood, so why not?" Hidan then a small laugh and requested Aoi's order as well. Soon the food came along with sake and Hidan thought he was now getting a little bit closer to Aoi than he ever thought he would. There was something about her that he knew other women of skill didn't have. She was dainty, tidy, and pure. Not only that, she was smart. She wasn't like women that had hobbies and go on gossiping sprees. No. He found out something much more. She was easy going and fun loving. A bit of a moody kind of girl with an on and off switch, but what girl didn't? And her smile, man her smile. Seeing her smile with shyness, or timidness just made him melt.

And her eyes…he was an eye man. The first thing he would look for was eyes. Kind of like Itachi. Itachi never spoke much, but Hidan once heard that Itachi looked into people's eyes to find out what they were like. Now he knew why. Aoi's eyes were beautiful. **Very** beautiful in fact. Bright with innocence. A misty blue, bright eyed gem. No. Not a gem. But a flower. Yeah. That's what she was.

Aoi looked at Hidan and began to think, and wish that she had met someone like this before. Hidan was suave, a very classy and elegant good looking man. Faithful of his Jashin religion was evidence that was loyal. Aoi gave a dreamy sigh, she was being pulled in by this man. This suave man whom would be on her mind for many days and years possibly. But no. She couldn't. She didn't want to be hurt or led astray by another man. She had promised herself that…but! Hidan! He was something else, underneath it all he was in fact…**lovely**.

* * *

For the rest of the night, Hidan and Aoi talked about all sorts of things. Sitting on their stools and drinking, eating and chatting away. Both didn't know how much they were falling for each other. Aoi blushed as Hidan called her "adorable" and Hidan grinned as Aoi commented on how classy he was. It was getting later and later, and the two were getting closer and closer. Soon the bell of the clock rang for midnight. Their private world of two stopped shortly to get up, pay the bill and walk out the door together.

Holding her bouquet in her left hand, Aoi used her right to hold hands with Hidan. Both were now becoming inseparable.

* * *

I'll be very honest with you all…I am NOT a florist. But I am going to be one soon, so I have to learn about flowers and stuff. R&R and I hope you enjoyed it. May the next chapter meet your expectations XP 


	4. Behind these eyes

Yume Hana

Still continuing this fic of mine while I do my other pairing story…I think that's my bad habit. I just can't stop it though and I just can't stick to only one thing. Oh well, I hope I'll get over it soon XP Sorry for the long wait everyone! Been doing a lot of my other story, 'I Wanna Grow Old With You'. To those that haven't read it, check it out!

* * *

Chapter Four: Behind These Eyes

* * *

They were still walking to the apartment. A little drunk and a bit amped up for more fun. But both Hidan and Aoi now just wanted to take their sweet time, and to Hidan's luck, Aoi had forgotten all about getting the Kyuubi. She was now becoming woozy and now leaning heavily on him as they walked down the streets. Swaying here to there while they walked, Hidan could feel a bit of the alcohol taking effect as well. Soon he would be succumbed to the drug and the jutsu would be worn right off. He couldn't let that happen.

"Shall we head back to the room now?" he asked as he half dragged, half carried her. Aoi wearily looked up and gave a nod.

"Yeah, I think we should go before the Henge wears off." Picking herself up she and Hidan decided to hurry back to the hotel before anyone would recognize their coats when out of the transformation.

* * *

Making it back into the room, the transformation soon wore off, and with a _poof!_ Hidan and Aoi were there, together laying on the soft floral patterned futon. Man, the night felt young! Drinking, eating out, and now laying in laziness. Well, not laziness really. Much more like tiredness and a bit dizzy of the drinking. Hidan instantly fell atop the soft mattress and heaved deeply; the alcohol was now starting to take effect of his body and was now making him quite tired. Looking over to Aoi that sat beside his laying body, he looked up at her and gave a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Aoi asked looking at him. "The toxins going to your brain already?"

"I was just thinking," Hidan began slyly, "that you could be one lucky lady tonight, you know?" He was looking into her shiny sapphire eyes, hoping to find lust within them somewhere.

"Hidan, are you trying to seduce me?" Aoi asked with a sarcastic tone, "Because if you are then that makes you a really religious hypocrite." She then let out a sigh and looked over to the window, "So that Jashin religion of yours really is crap, huh?"

"Hey! Come on now, lady!" Hidan retorted, "I didn't make a shot at _you_!"

"_That's_ the Hidan I know," Aoi mused in a mild joking tone.

"Besides," Hidan continued as if he didn't hear her, "be glad I'm not talking shit about Pein or whatever his name is."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"C'mon! Everyone knows about you two!" Hidan then let out a large belch then continued, "You and him are always together, and he always keeps you out of danger and stuff like that."

"Oh, Pein…" Aoi replied, "I'm not interested in him. And besides, just because we are seen together doesn't mean you can jump to conclusions you know." She then turned and began to unbutton her coat.

"So why do you even hang around that guy?" Hidan asked as he tried to cop a look at her breasts or any part that he would find sexy.

"I don't hang around him because I want to," she replied as she slowly removed her coat, causing Hidan to get a boner, "only because he simply wants to me about something. Usually it's stupid and it wastes my time."

"That so..?" Hidan replied trying to keep himself calm.

"Yeah," Aoi finished as she took the flower from her hair, allowing her long sapphire hair to flow down, "and besides, he isn't my type." She then turned and walked to the switch. Shutting it off and turning the room into complete darkness.

Though the room was slightly illuminated from the outside lights on the streets, Hidan could not see anything. But as Aoi laid next to Hidan, facing her back in his direction, he couldn't help but loosen his pants. The tightness was killing him! But it wasn't only that, it was also this feeling of trying to refrain himself from jumping on top of her and popping a cherry. So throughout the night, Hidan had to constantly fight within himself.

* * *

Back at the lair, Pein couldn't help but sit outside on one of the large stone boulders. It was raining and he was becoming a bit wet. But he didn't care. He was too busy wondering whether or not that the mission he had made for Aoi and Hidan had been a mistake. Perhaps it should have been himself instead of Hidan?

"Funny that you would be out here," a calm voice spoke.

"Shouldn't you be out on your mission?" Pein replied as he turned, "Uchiha Itachi?"

"As Leader, you should already know by now that I always finish my missions quickly," the gentle eyed Uchiha spoke.

"You mean making Kisame do all the work," Pein spoke, "but none of that. What do you want? I'm busy, leave me alone."

"Busy doing what in the rain?" Itachi continued. He had no fear of their Leader like how Kisame or Zetsu or Deidara did. He felt nothing. "I know what you're thinking about," he spoke tonelessly, "is it about that mission you sent them on?"

"Itachi," Pein began with a bit of anger rising, "if I were you I'd stay out of other people's business. Now I know why those Uchiha task force guys were all pissed at you before."

"You know nothing about them," Itachi replied, "I only told you how they reacted when they suspected me of killing Shisui."

"Which you did."

"But now you are behaving the way I did," the Uchiha continued. With his _Sharingan_ activated and the red corneas shining, the renegade Uchiha made it seem like he was seeing the inside of the Leader's mind. "Is it that you're feeling afraid of allowing our female member to be alone with a religious perve like Hidan?"

"That's enough Itachi!" Pein exclaimed as he got up from the boulder. Standing right in front of the red eyed Uchiha; the Leader of the Akatsuki couldn't help but glare in a failing way back at the gentle, emotionless Uchiha. "You want to fight or something?"

"You should know me by now," Itachi replied as he turned, "that I don't fight about such things that contain nonsense. It demeans me." And with that the Uchiha had walked away from the sight of their Leader and back into their hideout.

* * *

Night was now slowly fading, and an early rainfall was now in Konoha. The sounds of water falling awoke the religious Akatsuki member who looked wearily to the opened window. Giving a tired groan that the hangover he was now receiving, Hidan got up and walked over to the bathroom. Urinated for what felt like an hour or so, washed up and went back to the futon where his companion still laid asleep. The rain was still falling and Hidan looked out to the still dark sky and decided to sleep off the hangover, or just until Aoi woke.

Lying back down, next to a voluptuous, sexy sleeping woman, Hidan couldn't help but get the idea of placing her on top of him. Sliding an arm under her and rolling her over towards him. He carefully positioned her on top of his chest, in a way that most couples would sleep together. Couple? Was that what he wanted to be with her? Sure Hidan _**loved**_ women, but he never really thought of being with them. Let alone, _**loving**_ them. To him, love was something temporary, something that would never last like Deidara's artwork. But right at this moment, he felt a different point of view at this subject of love. Aoi? Was he starting to love her? Was he now beginning to develop this feeling because of her?

This new emotional chemistry now felt completely new to him and he couldn't help but think more deeply of it. Admitting to himself that he had _never_ gotten laid before, and _never_ been with a woman, Hidan couldn't help but try and envision a future if he and Aoi were a couple. Would he stop eyeing out other girls and pay more attention to her? Every night would he lay like this with her on top? Would they always walk together, hand in hand? And at nights when they were alone would they…? Such thoughts sounded and looked so good! He wanted that. And Hidan wanted every part of it to happen.

Putting a hand on the sleeping beauty's back and rubbing it softly so as not to wake her, Hidan couldn't help but smile at the possibilities. With the sounds of rain falling, the sounds of Aoi's soft breathing, Hidan fell into sleep by its lullaby and returned to the world of dreams.

Aoi turned a bit in her sleep. But for some reason, she felt something slightly heavy on her back and something hard beneath her, not something soft or squishy like the futon mattress fillings. Opening her eyes, she could see the black and red pattern of an Akatsuki cloak. Letting her eyes travel up the body, she could see that she was on top of Hidan's sleeping body!

"Hidan!" Aoi exclaimed as she shot up from his body.

"Hunnnh? What's up? Something wrong?" he asked half asleep while rubbing an eye.

"Something **definitely** wrong!" Aoi replied with her face a bit red. Quickly grabbing a pillow, she chucked it onto his stomach causing him to get up a little then turn over.

"Just let me sleep!" Hidan groaned then belched.

"Absolutely not! Do you not know what time it is?" Aoi then looked over to the clock. It read 12:30.

"Who cares? We have a couple of days left anyway," Hidan answered in his sleep. He then patted the empty space next to him, "get over here."

"No way!" Aoi called as she made her way to the bathroom and washed herself up.

"C'mon!" Hidan continued as he still patted the empty space next to him.

"Just get up already," Aoi instructed as she grabbed her coat and buttoned it on quickly. But turning to Hidan who was still lying on top of the futon dozing off, Aoi went over to him with her coat half buttoned on.

But with a sudden move, before she could take hold of his arms, Hidan took hers and pulled her towards his body. Holding her with his tight grip, he then opened his eyes and looked into hers. Those shinning diamond sapphires, just twinkling with innocence and seductiveness. But behind those eyes, he could see them calling out to him.

"Time to get up," Aoi said trying to keep her face from growing red.

"Shut up," Hidan replied as he pulled her more closer, locking lips with hers. Through her struggles he still held her in his tight grip. Prying his tongue into her entrance, but she managed to close off the entrance just in time.

Finally being able to free herself from his grasp, Aoi quickly got up and off of him. "Hidan!" she exclaimed with bright red cheeks, "what the hell?!"

"Well, I was trying to get myself up," Hidan began as he slowly got up, "and I was trying to get you to stop yelling. So I thought that would work. And it did." He then grinned and made his way over to the bathroom. As he was washing up, Aoi couldn't help but touch her lips with such trembling fingers. She couldn't help but try and recall the feeling guiltily, of how Hidan had kissed her. Such force, but also with passion.

'It was so soft…' she found herself thinking.

"Something on your lips?" a sarcastic, teasing voice asked.

"Just a horrible taste." Aoi quickly covered up and putting her hand down.

"Should we get going?" Hidan asked with a teasing grin.

"Yes of course." Aoi replied as she held up her fingers. And with a _poof!_the two became the false civilians of the village.

* * *

Making their way down the stairs of their motel, their landlord watched them then spoke. "You know, I was hearing some _interesting_ noises last night," she mused, "would you mind keeping it down for the other couples, please?"

"It wasn't us!" Aoi spoke.

"Even though I wish," Hidan sighed out. He was promptly greeted with a fist to the side of his head.

"You're dumb," Aoi huffed out with embarrassment as she quickly walked outside. But just was Hidan was about to follow the landlord called him over.

"Seems like you are having some problems," she observed.

"Ya' think?"

"Here," the woman spoke as she presented him an orange book with the words '_Icha Icha Tactics_'.

"What's this?" he asked looking at the cover and flipping a few pages.

"The latest book written by Jiraiya sama himself," the woman explained, "it's not only a story, you know. It also contains hints on how to get the woman you're after to start looking your way."

"Really?" Hidan asked brightening up.

"It does!" the woman piped up, "A lot of men are starting to use it now actually. That's why you see many couples today."

"Hmm…thanks."

"Hidan! Hurry up!!" Aoi called from outside.

"Gotcha!" Hidan returned as he made his way outside. Carefully tucking the book between the folds of his kimono shirt.

* * *

Gotta stop there! Sorry, but you might have to wait a while again till I do Chapter Four everyone! But do not despair! Some lime and fluff will be in the next chapter! R&R, Sasorichyan out!!! 


End file.
